Cooking (EO2U)
The Ducal Restaurant's goal is to serve the food of Apicius, a deceased former chef of High Lagaard who, due to the harsh climate of the city being unsuitable for growing crops, created food using the ingredients found in the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. The citizens of the town enjoyed his cuisine, due to the supernatural effects it would imbue them with. Due to his secretive nature, however, his recipes were lost upon his passing until recently, though they are still decoded. The player's goal is to gather the ingredients hinted at within each recipe and recreate them, with Regina serving the food to the player for a small fee. Each meal has its own unique beneficial effect that will last until overwritten (with a few exceptions). Ancient Forest (Stratum 1) * Western Food 1: Obtained automatically from Regina. * Chinese Food 1: 3F, C-3 * Japanese Food 1: Quest: Volunteer Service I Ingredients Recipes Gallery Stratum 1. Escargot Citron.jpg Stratum 1. Hi Lagaar Coffee.jpg Stratum 1. Walnut Rye Bread.jpg Stratum 1. Deer Steak.jpg Stratum 1. Stir-Fried Roller.jpg Stratum 1. Citron Owl Bowl.jpg Stratum 1. Seared Deer.jpg Stratum 1. Black Tea.jpg Stratum 1. Butterfly Tsukudani.jpg Stratum 1. Owl Cartilage Karaage.jpg Stratum 1. Walnut Yokan.jpg Stratum 1. Forest Deer Sukiyaki.jpg Auburn Thicket (Stratum 2) * Western Food 2: Quest: Toward a cozier inn * Chinese Food 2: 9F, D-2 * Japanese Food 2: 6F, C-5 Passage Ingredients Recipes Gallery Stratum 2. Fanged Sandwich.jpg WVW69iY_isA0Uxrndq.jpg WVW69iY_jKgflEtjh7.jpg WVW69iY_jjol9wLqRs.jpg WVW69iY_lqElE5EMrT.jpg WVW69iY_mCg8M1bUVc.jpg WVW69iY_mc4xmV_Jxa.jpg WVW69iY_m340UeEczR.jpg WVW69iY_j-os71rQcR.jpg WVW69iY_kYcH3A1p8I.jpg WVW69iY_kzsEoXycr8.jpg WVW69iY_lQoVCyc1uB.jpg Frozen Grounds (Stratum 3) * Western Food 3: Quest: A culinary crusade * Chinese Food 3: 12F, D-3 * Japanese Food 3: Quest: To the bitter end Ingredients Recipes Gallery Stratum 3. Monster Fish Panino.jpg Stratum 3. Apple Sauce Bison Steak.jpg Stratum 3. Crab Cream Croquette.jpg Stratum 3. Forest Paella.jpg Stratum 3. Apple Blue Aiyu Jelly.jpg Stratum 3. Bison Lamian.jpg Stratum 3. Horse Bao.jpg Stratum 3. Snow Crab Foo Young.jpg Stratum 3. Traditional Kabutoyaki.jpg Stratum 3. Snow Egg Oden.jpg Stratum 3. Crab Chazuke.jpg Stratum 3. Apple Matcha Shaved Ice.jpg Petal Bridge (Stratum 4) * Western Food 4: 19F, A-3 * Chinese Food 4: Quest: Explorers! Heroes! Caterers! * Japanese Food 4: 16, F-3 + Battle Ingredients Recipes Gallery Stratum 4. Scorpion Green Pasta.jpg Stratum 4. Honey German Potato.jpg Stratum 4. Strawberry-Jam Loin Steak.jpg Stratum 4. Rhino Meat Stew.jpg Stratum 4. Fried Whole Spider.jpg Stratum 4. Forest Fried Rice.jpg Stratum 4. Stewed Rhino.jpg Stratum 4. Pepper Cockatrice.jpg Stratum 4. Shell Yakiniku.jpg Stratum 4. Strawberry Daifuku.jpg Stratum 4. Sakura Tea.jpg Stratum 4. Stone Bird Nikujaga.jpg Heavenly Keep (Stratum 5) * Western Food 5: Quest: The golden shadow * Chinese Food 5: Quest: Settling a bet * Japanese Food 5: 23F, D-2 Ingredients Recipes Gallery Stratum 5. Ominous Aspic.jpg Stratum 5. Triple Salisbury.jpg Stratum 5. Steak Tartare.jpg Stratum 5. Stone Galette.jpg Stratum 5. Nozuchi Soup.jpg Stratum 5. Nest and Mushroom Soup.jpg Stratum 5. Zhulongbao.jpg Stratum 5. Beggar's Fowl.jpg Stratum 5. Tortoise Takikomi Gohan.jpg Stratum 5. Horse Shabu Shabu.jpg Stratum 5. Sky Chawanmushi.jpg Stratum 5. Gem Nikogori.jpg Forbidden Wood (Stratum 6) * Western Food 6: 29F, E-5 Passage * Chinese Food 6: Quest: Chasing the dream * Japanese Food 6: 28F, B-7 Passage Ingredients Recipes Gallery Stratum 6. Caterpillar Casserole.jpg Stratum 6. Orange-Sauce Kaiju Steak.jpg Stratum 6. Bamboo Sarmale.jpg Stratum 6. Pumpkin Pie.jpg Stratum 6. Dangerous Flowering Tea.jpg Stratum 6. Shumai.jpg Stratum 6. Twice-Cooked Meat.jpg Stratum 6. BBQ Lizard.jpg Stratum 6. Hermit Sugata-zukuri.jpg Stratum 6. Black Osuimono.jpg Stratum 6. Sumo Chanko Pot.jpg Stratum 6. Eastern Nishime.jpg Special Menu All items on the Special Menu are free in cost at the expense of their materials being somewhat rare to acquire. They cannot be used in advertising as a result. * Tea Brewing 1: Bring Regina a Soft Bud (Yggdrasil Bud). * Tea Brewing 2: Bring Regina a Delicate Sprout (Yggdrasil Sprout). * Tea Brewing 3: Bring Regina a Strong Clover (Yggdrasil Clover). * Chinese Cuisine: Complete all of the previous 24 Chinese recipes. * Japanese Cuisine: Complete all of the previous 24 Japanese recipes. * Western Cuisine: Complete all of the previous 24 Western recipes. Ingredients Recipes Gallery Special Menu. Yggdrasil-Bud Tea.jpg Special Menu. Yggdrasil-Sprout Tea.jpg Special Menu. Yggdrasil-Clover Tea.jpg Special Menu. Court Haute Cuisine.jpg Special Menu. Traditional Osechi.jpg Special Menu. Imperial Manhan Quanxi.jpg Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold